1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel processes for preparing 2-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-2,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1H-benz[de]isoquinolin- 1-one and 2-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1H-benz[de]isoquino lin-1-one and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are 5-HT.sub.3 receptor antagonists. This invention also relates to 2-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-3-hydroxy-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1H-benz[d e]isoquinolin-1-one and salts thereof, which are useful synthetic intermediates, and the processes for their preparation.
2. Description of the Field
2-(1-Azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1H-benz[de]isoquinol in-1-one and 2-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-2,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1H-benz[de]isoquinolin- 1-one and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, individual stereoisomers and mixture of stereoisomers thereof are 5-HT.sub.3 receptor antagonists. In addition, 2-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-2,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1H-benz[de]isoquinolin- 1-one and the salts, individual stereoisomers and mixture of stereoisomers thereof are useful in the preparation of 2-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1H-benz[de]isoquino lin-1-one. Methods for using these 5-HT.sub.3 antagonists and certain processes for their preparation, different from those described herein, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,333.